Lightningstar's Battle
by kirbywarriors
Summary: Lightningstar was a brave leader of Thunderclan. Ever since he was a kit he would jump into conclusions without thinking. But once he receives a prophecy, can he risk his life to defend his clan from Shadowclan taking over all of Thunderclan territory?
1. Prologue

Lightningstar's Battle

Prolouge

Thunder and lightning struck down in the valley as the drums of roars were going, near a cliff, Lightningstar was fighting against Bloodclaw, the deputy of the new clan, NightClan. An amount of blood came out of Lightningstar's mouth as hard rain dripped down on the two toms. Lightningstar ran towards the black tom but was backfired when Bloodclaw jumped up and scratched him on the face.

Lightningstar got back on his paws, legs shaking during the process. "Surrender peacefully Bloodclaw, and Nightshade will come with us." he growled unleashing his claws.

Bloodclaw grinned an evil smile when he laughed. "Fool, you think I'm gonna surrender, after what you did to me?" he replied.

The tabby leader's fur twitched in shock. "M-Me?! What did I do?!"

"You know what you did!" Bloodclaw hissed. "You took everything from me! I wanted to kill you directly on the spot after you were made deputy!" His heart was racing as he unsheathed his claws, his fur was soaking wet like Lightningstar's as he opened his jaws to reveal his sharp teeth.

Lightningstar's throat held back in his words as his stomach twisted with guilt and pain. "Look, Bloodclaw, I'm sorry I took your spot," he mewed, asking for forgiveness. "I didn't know being deputy meant so much to you, if I didn't earn much more experience than you did, you would be leader of ThunderClan by now." The tom closed his eyes as the hard wind drizzled in his yellow fur. "Please forgive me, I can give you anything you want."

But Bloodclaw didn't take the apology to gently, his eyes started to flame with anger as his teeth grew sharper and unsheathed his chipped bloody claws. "It's too late for apologies," he hissed as he jumped up and clawed the tabby leader in the face.

Lightningstar collapsed to the ground, the life was fading from his yellow eyes as his vision became pitch black. His body was remained motionless as Bloodclaw yowled in the cold and stormy night.

Bloodclaw turned his head as he saw the tabby tom laying flat on the grass as his face frowned, looking serious. "Oh, Lightningstar, such a shame you didn't help me when I was exiled from your clan, when you told Wishstar that I killed your father. You made me a fraud I tell you, a fraud! And since I was exiled, I vowed myself I would get vengeance on you someday so I would be leader." he growled.

As Lightingstar gained consciousness he got up on his paws. "Wrong, I had to it was for the greater good. And now, I will fight to the end until I die!" The leader ran towards Bloodclaw and bit him in the back and threw him against a boulder.

A large amount of blood came out of the elderly black tom's head as he fell to the ground.

 _Sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you, but I had to, it was the only way. Forgive me...friend._ he thought as he padded over to Bloodclaw and licked him on the forehead. He will always remember Bloodclaw, even if he was his ex friend. He closed his eyes and remembered everything that Bloodclaw said and the gift he gave, when they were both apprentices.

* * *

 _Lightningpaw was on his nest weeping after what had happened._

 _Falconpaw knew he had to cheer up his friend, but he didn't know what to do. He sat down beside the weeping tabby tom as he rested his paw on his back. "What's wrong Lightningpaw?" he asked, eyes creased with dismay._

 _Lightningpaw looked at the older apprentice, his eyes were watered with tears as they ran down from his eyes. "Stormbreeze got killed by a horde of badgers. Why would he have to die?" he sobbed._

 _Falconpaw laid down beside his friend as more tears came out of Lightiningpaw's yellow eyes. "I'm sorry about that." he mewed._

 _"I know, he was my kin!" Lightningpaw cried. "He taught me so much when I was only a few moons old!"_

 _Falconpaw smiled as he dried the young tabby tom's tears. "I know how much you miss him Lightningpaw, but he will be honored as a brave, noble, and loyal warrior." he mewed. "I cannot bring him back, but I can give you this." Falconpaw padded over to a pile of dirt and dug it up with his claws. In it was a tooth from another cat, he picked it up and brought it over to Lightningpaw and plopped it down. "Here."_

 _Lightningpaw tilted his head in curiousity. "Wh-What is this?" he asked._

 _"It's my lucky tooth," he answered. "My mother gave it to me when I was a kit. She said that whoever holds this tooth will have luck no matter what!"_

 _Lightningpaw's eyes glowed in amusement. "Re-Really?!" he asked, happy and shocked at the same time._

 _Falconpaw nodded his head as he smiled. "Yep it's all yours, just be sure not to lose it!" he mewed as the yellow tabby kit gave him a hug._

 _"Thank you so much Falconpaw! Your the best friend a cat could ask for!" purred Lightningpaw._

 _Falconpaw smiled. "Your welcome, my friend."_

 _They both laughed as the moon rose high up in the sky, revealing the night stars._

* * *

Lightningstar managed to shed a tear, which landed on Bloodclaw's dead body. "I'll never forget what you gave me, even if we are enemies, we will still be friends till the end." he whispered.

The storm had died down a little as hard rain still struck down on him, and thunder and lightning still went on in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was rising up on the Thunderclan camp, the season of leaf-fall had begun. Autumn leaves were blown off of their trees, covering up some parts of the camp. The wind was a little less stronger, and the air was getting colder.

Lightningkit opened up one of his eyes as the sun rays beamed inside the nursery. He then opened his other eye, he looked around at the nursery and he saw his brother and his mother, still fast asleep. He carefully walked over to them, trying not to wake up the other queens and kits in the den. He then laid down right beside Hazelberry, a grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. But Lightningkit had a hard time getting back to sleep. He opened his eyes again, realizing he was too awake to sleep.

He walked near the entrance of the nursery, poking his head out, seeing the light reflecting his scar against the sun. He smelled the fresh air of leaf-fall, as he slowly walked out of the nursery. He felt the smooth, squishy mud underneath his paws, which felt a little bit comfortable. Lightningkit turned his head around, he looked at Hazelberry and his brother, Boltkit. He turned his head back and showed his full body out of the nursery. He was amazed to see the outside of the nursery, the camp was bigger than he thought it would be.

The tom turned his head, seeing all of the dens, the fresh-kill pile, and the dirtplace. However, his eyes glowed with curiousity as he saw the HighLedge. It looked like a throne fit for a king or queen. In fact, he was so curious about the HighLedge, that he didn't notice someone pouncing on him.

"Gotcha!" mewed Boltkit as he landed on his big brother.

Lightningkit jumped in fear, forgetting all about the HighLedge. "Hey!" he hissed. "What was that for?!"

Boltkit snickered, finally scaring his brother. "Nothing." he answered. "I just wanted to scare you!"

Lightningkit rolled his eyes. He looked over and saw two apprentices laughing at the act that his little brother did. He blushed. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, and he didn't want to be the kit that was jumpscared by his younger littermate. "Whatever." he mewed. "I'm gonna go to the top of the HighLedge. Do you wanna come?"

Boltkit felt a little nervous. "I...don't know, only the leader and the deputy can be up there." he warned.

The tabby kit didn't listen to Boltkit's warning. Instead, he kept on going near the big ledge.

Boltkit sighed. He looked at his brother and he felt like he had no other choice. "Hey, wait for me!" he called out catching up to his littermate.

Lightningkit skidded his way over to the HighLedge, with his littermate catching from behind. When he got there, he climbed on to the ledge and walked close to the rear. He could see the whole camp from up there, the cats looked like mice from where Lightningkit was standing. His eyes glowed at the glorious view, not noticing Boltkit climbing on top of the ledge as well. "This is amazing! I'm like the leader of this clan!" he mewed gazing at the whole camp in awe.

"To you maybe." he shrugged.

Lightningkit rolled his eyes, and kept staring at the view. Suddenly, an idea flew into his head. He looked at Boltkit, eyes flashing with scheme. "Hey Boltkit, I bet I can call the whole clan over here." he mewed.

Boltkit's whiskers quivered in shock. "You wouldn't." he remarked.

"I would too!" he retorted. Lightningkit's fur bristled in anger, he felt like he wanted to wrestle his brother nonstop. He stood up and walked close to the edge of the HighLedge. He took a deep breath and he yowled out the call. "May all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come below the HighLedge for a meeting!"

The older cats heard Lightningkit's call for a meeting and walked up to the HighLedge where he and Boltkit were standing, but they tilted their heads in confusion.

The actual leader, Wishstar, a blue classic tabby and white she-cat with brown eyes walked out of her den, seeing her clan-mates in a crowd. "What's going on here?" she asked. "I didn't call you guys for a clan meeting."

One of the cats pointed up to Lightningkit and Boltkit as Wishstar peered up at the two kits.

"Lightningkit, Boltkit, come down here please." mewed Wishstar with a stern tone.

Lightningkit crouched in embarassment as he heard the same apprentices laughing at him.

Boltkit glared at him. "I warned you." he replied.

...

In the nursery, Lightningkit laid down right beside the bramble wall, still thinking about what he had done. His stomach was twisting with guilt and embarrassment, he knew he should've listened to Boltkit when he had the chance. _"Why did I call the whole clan over to the HighLedge? I didn't know what was gonna happen."_ he thought.

Hazelberry walked over to where Lightningkit was lying, and sat down beside him. She looked down at her son with a little concern. "Still embarrassed about what happened today I see." she mewed quietly.

Lightningkit looked up at her, a little startled from her voice. "I guess." he mumbled.

"Look, I know you had a rough day, but don't go on to the HighLedge. Only Wishstar and Stormbreeze can." she replied.

"I know, it's just I want to be leader," he sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

Hazelberry smiled a bit. "Of course not," she answered looking down at her son with love. "It was just an accident, you just didn't know."

"Or maybe he just didn't listen." mewed Boltkit as he walked to Hazelberry's nest.

She glared at him.

Lightningkit sighed, eyes dark with a little bit of sadness. "Do you think that I will be the greatest leader of Thunderclan Hazelberry?" he asked.

Hazelberry giggled. "Of course you will be," she answered as Lightningkit cuddled up with her. "Your special Lightningkit, and you always will be."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six moons had passed by, sunrise appeared as dewdrops dripped down from each leaf. Dim rays shone through the nursery as Lightningkit's ear twitched.

He opened his yellow eye, feeling his ears pricked. He then closed it again, but his ear pricked again, he lifted his head, fully awake. Lightningkit smelt something in the air as he slid out of the den and out in to the clearing. He saw a mouse near the entrance of the camp, just standing there. He crouched down, his tail was swishing in the air as he got a little closer. Lightningkit lost his concentration as he was interrupted by another cat that was older than him.

The cat was a black tom with yellow eyes. "Keep your tail still." he mewed.

Lightningkit gasped as he turned his head and saw the young tom right in front of him, he then turned back and saw the mouse scamper away. _Mouse-dung!_ he thought. He looked back at the young dappled tom, he was still in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I am Falconpaw." he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery with your mother?"

The tabby kit didn't say anything, the apprentice was so big for his size, so he nodded his head.

"Then go back to the nursery, and stay in there till your mother says you can go out...kit." he mewed taunting in the process.

Suddenly another cat walked up to the tabby tom. He was grey like Boltkit and had tabby stripes, he gave Falconpaw a cold hard glare. "Falconpaw, I insist you be more nice to this kit, he is only a few moons old and he is gonna be an apprentice soon."

Falconpaw scoffed and swished his tail as he padded away from the two tabby toms.

"Sorry about Falconpaw, he can be a little grumpy at times, but he still is a great apprentice of mine." mewed the grey tabby tom. "My name is Stormbreeze, I'm your father, and the deputy of ThunderClan."

"Are you gonna take me back to the nursery?" Lightningkit asked.

Stormbreeze shook his head. "Course not, I've come here to show you a bit of the territory, don't worry, I've asked Wishstar and she said it's ok as long as we're back before nightfall."

The tabby kit jumped up and down, pleased that his father was showing him the outside of the camp.

Lightningkit looked back at the nursery, he saw Boltkit still sleeping beside Hazelberry. "Can Boltkit come with us?" he asked.

Stormbreeze tilted his head. "Do you want him to?" he asked.

Lightningkit nodded his head, he knew that his littermate would want to see the territory as well, and it would be unfair if only he get to see it. He skidded over to Boltkit once he was inside. "Boltkit come on! Stormbreeze is gonna show us the territory."

Boltkit stretched as he got on his four legs. He looked back at Hazelberry, she was still sleeping with her paws curled under her stomach. "What about Hazelberry, should we ask her?"

For once, Lightningkit had to agree with his brother this time. "Alright, hey Hazelberry, can we go out of camp?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

Hazelberry woke up and stretched her legs, her eyes were still groggily after stretching. "Are you mouse-brained? You will get killed, with all those badgers moving in." she mewed a little sternly.

A shadow covered the light that was glowing in the den, Stormbreeze smiled at his mate once they realized it was him. "Don't worry Hazelberry, the kits will be safe with me." he mewed.

"Are you sure?" asked Hazelberry. "With all the badgers prowling around? I'm afraid that you, Lightningkit, and Boltkit will be killed." The queen's eyes were creased with worry.

But Stormbreeze puffed out his chest, being a little bit bold as the wind blew in his grey fur. "Don't be overprotective Hazelberry, we'll only be out for a few hours, we'll be back by sundown." he replied.

Hazelberry sighed at first but then she had no choice but to agree. "Alright, be careful out there!"

The three padded away from the nursery and left camp, Stormbreeze showed them the Great Oak Tree first.

Lightningkit then gave Boltkit an ambitious glare. "I bet that I can get to the top!"

Boltkit rolled his eyes, taking the bet.

The yellow tabby tom then climbed up to the top of the tree giving his younger brother a taunting glare.

"Nice one Lightningkit!" complimented Stormbreeze. "Now how about your reflexes?"

Lightningkit pounced down from branch to branch, but slipped on the last one and plummeted to the ground.

Stormbreeze then looked down at his older son. "Are you ok?"

Lightningkit nodded his head. "Nothing broken."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it." his father mewed.

Lightningkit purred. His tail swished as he laid low to the ground. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" he beamed. "Who do you think my mentor will be Stormbreeze?"

"Only StarClan knows," he answered.

Lightningkit hopped up as he winked at Boltkit. "Can you see it Boltkit?!" he asked with excitement. "Us being apprentices we'll be called Lightningpaw and Boltpaw! It's gonna be epic!"

Boltkit groaned as his tail twitched. "Yeah epic sure..."

Stormbreeze smiled at his two young kits as they all padded back to camp.


End file.
